Users of mobile computing devices are becoming more and more accustomed to being able to obtain instant access to information. The information may be downloaded to the mobile computing devices using a variety of different types of wireless or wired connections such as WiFi, Bluetooth, cellular networks, etc. The information that can be downloaded may include information on almost any subject of interest to the user.
A user can access this information by performing a search. A search may include one or more keywords that are entered by the user of the mobile computing device at one or more search engine websites. For example, if a visitor to the search engine website enters the term “flowers,” web sites that may be relevant to flowers are displayed. Searches can be specifically tailored to access desired information.
The amount of information that is available is often daunting. A user may recognize that a vast amounts of information is available, but may be unfamiliar with the searches that need to be performed to locate useful information. This may particularly be true where a user is using the mobile computing device in a new and unfamiliar location. Additionally, the information that is available and the searches that need to be performed to locate that information may be constantly evolving and changing.
What is needed is a system and method for assisting users of mobile devices with locating useful information. What is further needed is such a system and method that may be configured to customize the search results to the particular user.